1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with an alignment line. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head with an alignment line on the crown.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appearance is everything. This is especially true when it comes to the appearance of a golf club at address. If a golf club appears to have an open face angle, then a golfer will believe that it is open and swing accordingly. If a golf club appears to have a closed face angle, then a golfer will believe that it is closed and swing accordingly.
The face angle of a golf club is defined as the angle of the face to the grounded sole line with the shaft hole perpendicular to the line of flight. Maltby, Golf Club Design, Fitting, Alteration, & Repair, The Principles & Procedures, 4th Edition, Ralph Maltby Enterprises, (1995).